A Nameless Fanfiction
by SeraphimDivine
Summary: Just as the name suggests, I've got no title for this thing. Wrote it on a whim a while back. Hilbert is returning after a five year tour of the world's other regions - this is going to document my idea of what life is like back in Unova following everything. Could be angsty, could be silly, could be romantic. I just don't know yet, so we'll see where it takes us. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - The Return

Had it really been five years? So echoed Hilbert's thoughts as Castelia City's towering outline appeared upon the horizon, its monolithic skyscrapers raised to the wild blue yonder. It was almost as if the familiar sight was welcoming the trainer home, now returned from his voyage overseas. The young man let loose a dry chuckle at the very idea. At least, to him, it would be absurd to be missed, being gone for such a short time. After all, it hardly even seemed like yesterday – more like this morning – when he and his sister, Hilda, had parted ways following that fateful battle against Team Plasma and Ghetsis.

 _I hadn't ever seen anyone bring my sister to tears like this before. What had happened between Hilda and this N guy that I was unaware of? I knew she found him likable, but this was beyond just a mere crush. Whatever it was, it seemed enough to leave Hilda standing with fists clenched, eyes and lips tightly pinched shut as her eyes brimmed with tears. I wanted to say something, but I knew Hilda – if I so much as breathed a word about this issue without her say so, she'd explode, and Arceus knows, we both would rather avoid that._

 _Instead, I turned my attention skyward. In the distance, out of the hole Zekrom had left in the wall of the Plasma Castle, I could see N soaring off on his dragon mount. Just_ _ **why**_ _was he leaving like this? I knew the guy was… different. Never was raised like a normal kid. But still, the explanation he gave hardly seemed like a solid one. To top it off, he hadn't seemed to realize just what he had done with my sister's emotions. Granted, the guy is denser than I am, but still…_

 _I shook my head. Standing around in an empty castle and brooding over actions in the past wouldn't do anything for us. Team Plasma was done, and so were we. Alentine, my Serperior, nudged his PokeBall to me, signaling that he was just as ready to depart as I was. Recalling my regal Grass Type partner, I scooped up my satchel. Turning to Hilda, I gave a sharp whistle. "Oi, Hilda." Startled, she turned about sharply, her face flushed from holding back the tears. I made no comment on her appearance, instead giving a head toss towards the exit. "C'mon, let's get on outta here."_

 _The Gym Leaders, whom had shown up to aid us in taking down Team Plasma's Sages, had mostly dispersed as the authorities arrived. A few were still there – Elesa, Clay, Drayden – but it seemed the situation was under control. We weren't told to 'halt' or anything, so Hilda and I continued onward. By the time we had reached the gate of the castle, the noon sun had sunk towards the horizon. My numb thoughts, more akin to replays of what had transpired today, were shattered as my sister spoke for the first time in hours._

" _I'm going to find him."_

 _At first, my brain had a bit of trouble following her meaning, and I spurted out a rather stupid question. "Wait, going after who, Hilda?"_

 _She straightened up, rolling her shoulders and taking in a breath. Without turning to face me, she gave me an answer. "N. I'm going after N."_

 _No snappy comeback to my own stupidity? Not even a cheeky remark or joke? Something about that guy had changed the sister I once knew, and I was learning that this was definitely bigger than some girly crush. Not that Hilda had ever been once for such sappiness. Plenty of guys had asked her out, and I'd like to say I was the one who helped turn down at least some of them – brothers watching out for their sisters, and all that. But the fact of the matter is that Hilda had fended them all off on her own. While she enjoyed flirting around and teasing unfortunate saps who tried to romance her, she always knew none of them would be the 'one,' someone who would cherish her for her as a person, and someone she could treasure back equally. So the fact that she saw this much in N could only mean one thing._

" _You sure 'bout this, sis? I mean, N's a good guy – a little weird, sure – but y'know he's a criminal. Tricked into it or not, he's gonna be in some major trouble, should he show his face again." I was answered with a headshake, and her eyes finally turned to mine. I could see the steel hard drive inside – there was no way I was talking her out of this._

" _Hilly, listen," she replied, using my childhood nickname. "I know you're worried 'bout me. I'd be concerned if you weren't; you're my brother, after all, y'know? But… but I gotta do this. N, he's…" A frown. She was trying to say something that she_ _ **really**_ _didn't want to. "…naïve. He's really, really naïve. And I hate to think that someone who's as selfless as he is could be, but it's the truth. I can't just… let 'im go. You're right 'bout him getting into trouble, and that's why I gotta be there for 'im."_

 _There it was, her declaration. Sure, it was masked underneath other values, and I hadn't the slightest doubt that they were true reasons. But Hilda would never admit to actually caring for someone on such a level, especially someone as socially awkward as N was. Honestly though, it wasn't what bit the most. It was the fact that I knew my sister was about to board an emotional roller coaster, and there wasn't a darn thing I could do._

 _We had flown home in silence, and the very next morning she was gone. I always resented how she liked to use my tendency to sleep in to her advantage, but this time I couldn't blame her. She was aware of how much I cared for her – probably figured that I'd try to stop her once last time. Not that I would've. It was her decision, not mine, and besides, what_ _ **could**_ _I have said to change her mind?_

 _For three months, I loitered around Nuvema Town, spending time with the family I hadn't seen for nearly a year. I helped Professor Juniper out in her laboratory, doing local field research, spent time with Bianca and Cheren. Eventually, however, I felt that I was simply wasting my time waiting about. Hilda wasn't coming back, not yet, and to think it'd be a simple one-shot affair would be a pipedream. So I left._

And now, here he was, sailing back on yet another cruise ship towards the region he had called home for the first sixteen years of his life. It was hard to believe that events so crisp in his mind were well over half a decade old already, but so life ran on. As the ship docked at the pier, Hilbert's senses were overwhelmed with the scents, sounds and sights that had once been an everyday occurrence for himself, stinging nostalgia flooding his mind as he disembarked onto dry land.

Adjusting the shoulder strap for his satchel, the same one he wore since he was first licensed as a trainer, the brown haired trainer gave a sigh of reluctant relief. Melancholy aside, it was good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunions Begin

"You've missed a lot." The statement is left to hang in the air – the latte in Hilbert's hands holding more importance than the words of the Unova regional Champion. Or, at least from what he had heard, ex-Champion. Taking a graciously large swig of the beverage, the brunette trainer allowed all of his attention to focus upon the taste of premier Unovan-made, Castelia coffee. Arceus have mercy, never once had the trainer ever thought that he'd miss the taste of that, of all things. Strange things happen when one reaches twenty one years of age.

Setting the cup down upon the counter where he sat at, perched upon a chrome stool with red cushioning, Hilbert swallowed the drink, allowing his attention to focus back upon Alder's words. "You don't say?" A statement to a rhetorical question, of course. He had been gone for five whole years – the youth would have been concerned greatly if nothing had changed in his absence.

Of course, he knew about certain events from the world-wide news. The resurgence of Neo Team Plasma had been broadcast like wildfire across the globe, and being one of the two major players in the original fall of the Plasmas, it didn't take long for word to reach Hilbert. But there was more to it, of this there was no doubt. Resting a barrel-like bare arm on the shining chrome countertop, Alder ran his spare hand through his Pyroar-like mane of hair, a sympathetic smile upon his features.

"You don't have to be so dreary, Hilbert. It's not as if they'll be back again." Underneath the cover of his cap's visor, the trainer gave a sarcastic eye roll. He respected Alder as both a man and a fellow trainer, but there were times he wondered if the Bufollant he always rode had tossed him to the ground one time too many.

"If there's one thing I've learned about Ghetsis," Hilbert replied, hopping down from the stool that had once been half his size. "Is that the man is nothing if not persistent. Besides, they say a third time is a charm. Sure, it's just a metaphor, but you _also_ remember what they say about a cornered Patrat." Tossing out a few dollars in change onto the counter as a tip, he placed his glass upon a filled check to cover his bill. Giving the former Champion a shoulder roll, he signaled for Alder to follow him out the door.

In the busy streets of Castelia, Hilbert found that he had to strain to make out what Alder was saying and, for a while, he simply allowed his friend's meanderings to be swallowed up by the white noise of the crowds and cars as they surged around him. Eyes wandered the city's heights, taking back in sights once familiar and commonplace. He had missed it, the steel and concrete mazes, the window shops and the ceaseless flow of activity that kept the city bustling and alive, no matter the hour or time of year.

For a minute, his mind slipped back to the first time he and Hilda had traversed this city together as trainers. It had been quite the experience, and everything seemed so new and exciting. He explicitly remembered his sister stopping at every single food kiosk to see what they were offering – his wallet suffered heavily that day, Hilbert remembered with amusement in hindsight. As beloved siblings, they had taken their turns in claiming the Gym Badge from the local leader, Burgh, and had taken down the Plasma goons who had 'liberated' Bianca's Pokemon partners.

 _Sure do miss those days_ , he mused to himself. Unconsciously, his right hand slipped to the side to grasp his sister's hand, but his digits met with empty air. Startled out of his mental wanderings, Hilbert felt an all too familiar jab of sorrow shoot through his chest. He paused in his walking as Alder proceeded onward, talking about whatever recent event he had been babbling on about for the past ten minutes, before his own voice sounded. "Hilda…"

"Of course, I couldn't deny such a talented young lady the title of-" His dialogue interrupted, Alder turned back to realize that his young companion had ceased his forward motion, before raising a questioning eyebrow at his statement, creasing his aging complexion. "…what's this about your sister now, boy? I didn't quite make that out."

Keeping his face as neutral as he could, Hilbert rolled his shoulders before answering. "Oh, nothin' much. Just wonderin' where she is, and what she's up to nowadays, y'know." Striding casually to retake his pace with the elder, Hilbert decided to skirt the topic of his sibling. Last thing he needed to do was blow any cover of her personal quest, if any of it was left after all this time. "Anyway, what were you sayin' 'bout Iris?"

By the time Alder and Hilbert parted their paths, the younger of the two decided that a night's rest at the Pokemon Center's trainer hotel would be just the ticket. After all, night was falling rapidly upon the coastal city, and the voyage overseas from Hoenn had been rather exhausting. The walk back was eventless enough, and as the trainer slipped in through the sliding glass door of the building, another wave of familiar nostalgia washed over him.

Approaching the counter where the local Nurse Joy worked, he paused just at its edge. He used to chat with this particular Nurse – knew her by her first name, Amber. Wondering if his face would ring any bells, Hilbert rapped a knuckle on the counter to draw her attention. The pink haired nurse, preoccupied with adjusting some functionalities of the Pokemon Restoration Device, jumped slightly as if startled by the sudden noise.

"Oh, apologies sir! I'll be right with y-" As she turned back to face the youth, her blue eyes widened fractionally at the sight. "…Hilbert, is that you?" The male trainer grinned slightly at her reaction. So it seemed she _did_ remember him, after all this time. Tugging on the visor of his cap in a sort of salutation greeting, he nodded in confirmation of her inquiry. "Nice t'see you too, Amber. Been too long."

By now, a smile of the woman's own had appeared, and she quickly hurried to the counter. Her happiness seemed tinged with mild surprise – the little teen boy she once knew had grown to be taller than she was, if only by an inch. "You've grown, Hilly. Where've you been all this time? Haven't seen you or your sister in ages."

"About that… well, let's just say that we needed some time away from it all, y'know, with the whole Team Plasma and liberation nonsense." Exaggerated hand motions were made as the brunette explained the reason why he and Hilda had dropped off the radar for as long as they had. Or, at least in Hilda's case, have. The boy was just in the dark as the rest of Castelia seemed to be. "Went on a trip for a while, saw some of th' world. Remind me to pack lighter next time I go to Hoenn – th' place is one giant oven."

A slight chuckle was made at the comparison, Amber's shoulders rising and falling with amusement. "Well, at least you remembered your sunscreen, right? Safety first, and all that." While the Nurse wanted nothing more at the moment than to catch up with her friend, she knew full well that he'd be exhausted after his voyage home. Besides, tomorrow was her off day – surely they could engage in a round of idle chatter then, right? "So, I take it you need a room for the night? The Champion's suite isn't being used, if you'd like that."

Hilbert gave an internal sigh. Whenever he was identified, any Unovan anywhere seemed bound and determined to treat him as if he had actually taken on and defeated the Pokemon League Champion. It was true that he and Hilda had taken down Team Plasma and Ghetsis, but it wasn't an official Championship title. Giving his head a shake, the youth flashed Amber a wan smile. "Nah, I think I'll live without. Too much pomp and circumstance about that kinda thing, y'know?"

Nodding knowingly, Amber passed a standard room key to Hilbert, but only after extracting the promise out of him to make time for catching up next morning. It wasn't long before the youth had showered up and was abed, grateful to have solid land to sleep on for the first time in over a month. Laying upon the bed's memory foam mattress, a hundred thoughts swam groggily through Hilbert's mind, all vying for his attention. From the subject of his sister and the disappearance of Ghetsis, to the news of a trio of new heroes and even a new Champion, his mind swiftly became uncomfortably overpopulated.

"Ah, screw y'all. I'm getting some sleep." And just like that, with determination compiled with utter exhaustion, sleep mercifully embraced the young trainer's consciousness. Whatever problems lied ahead, he'd have all of tomorrow to address them. For now, rest was all he could bring himself to care about.


	3. Update on Progress

Currently on a hiatus from writing. Replaying the Gen V games to refresh my memory of in-game events and plot elements, as well as preparing myself for enlistment. Thank you for being patient.


End file.
